movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rusty Walrus
Rusty Walrus (ウォーラス Warasu in Japanese) is a genetically enhanced walrus who appears only in ''Crash Twinsanity''. He works for Doctor N. Gin as his battleship's cook. Rusty is voiced by Dwight Schultz in the English version, and by Hajime Iijima in the Japanese version of the game. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Not much is known about Rusty. What is known is that he is a chef under the employ of Dr. N. Gin (as depicted from his apron). After Crash defeats the latter, Rusty appears from another room, sees Crash and says, "Ah yummy, fresh meat for my pot!", and starts chasing after Crash. The chase that ensues is much like the traditional boulder dash levels of previous games. Obstacles include holes in the floor (which strangely Rusty walks over some of them), Nitro Crates (which Rusty is surprisingly immune to) and burning-hot steam. After the chase, Crash escapes. It is unknown what became of him after N. Gin accidentally set off the major TNT explosion, but since he was immune to the nitro crates, he was probably immune to the TNT's explosion. Actually, on the High Sea High Jinks level gallery Crash is shown falling through a hole in the floor and landing in Rusty's pot. He does not feature as a character in any other games in the Crash series. His theme music is an a capella version of the Hebrides Overture. Gallery Chrustytwin-1-.png|Rusty Walrus in Crash Twinsanity. Rusty.jpg|Rusty's first scene. Green Gem 8-A.png|Concept art. Rusty walrus.jpg|Concept art. Blue Gem 8.png|Concept art featuring Rusty. Trivia *Rusty Walrus' name is an homage of the famous NASCAR driver Rusty Wallace. This is fitting, considering he was originally planned to be in ''Crash Team Racing''. *Rusty, the triceratops, the giant bear, the dragon and the yeti are all related in the way that they are in chase levels and they are immune to nitro crates and other dangers. *There is a glitch in his chase where if Crash spins to his side he will be behind Rusty making the chase easier as he will run into all the Nitro Crates on that floor. *In a glitch with Crash taking Cortex everywhere, Crash brings Cortex with him to fight N. Gin. After N. Gin is defeated, both Cortex and Crash fall and meet Rusty Walrus and Crash will have to grab the crystal with Cortex to escape from Rusty. *Rusty would have appeared in Twinsanity's cancelled sequel in a cooking show, where he would have chased Crash again. *His theme music can be found here. *Rusty was going to be in a level where he would have had to climb the Uka Tree and N. Gin would have launched missiles at him. *In the NTSC-J version of Crash Twinsanity, Rusty can sometimes run into the walls and get stuck in them. *There is a glitch where if Crash spins at a specific timing he can go through Rusty's hitbox. *Rusty was going to be a boss instead, but was cut. *Despite his short appearance in the game, Rusty Walrus still remains one of the most popular and likeable characters in the Series. de:Rusty Walrus es:Rusty Walrus pt:Rusty Walrus pt-br:Morsa Rusty ru:Морж Расти Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Good Article Category:Character Cameos Category:Antagonists Category:Objects and creatures that chase Category:Crash Twinsanity 2 Category:Mutants Category:Cut Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Cut Content Category:Animals Category:Villains